The proposed study will conduct preliminary steps for the development of an adaptive treatment protocol for family caregivers of people with dementia. An adaptive treatment matches caregivers' needs to an appropriate "tailor-made" intervention, using operational treatment assignment rules. The adaptive approach represents a new treatment methodology, which may improve outcomes for treating caregiver stress and other mental health problems that have multiple risk factors that are not highly correlated with one another. Findings from 25 years of research suggest that family caregiving can best be conceptualized as a multi-faceted system with stressors having low to moderate correlations with one another. In other words, the presence of one stressor (e.g., behavior problems) or the targeting of that stressor for treatment does not necessarily affect the caregivers' other stressors (e.g., family conflict) and/or mental health outcomes (e.g., depressive symptoms). Despite this knowledge, prior caregiver treatment models have taken a fixed, "one size fits all" approach, providing the same treatment to all participants at the same intensity and dosage regardless of caregivers' constellation of risk and protective factors and without consideration of other potential stressors that could affect outcomes. Contrasted to a fixed approach, the adaptive regimen treats participants only when they demonstrate the need for a particular treatment component. The proposed treatment development study will proceed in two phases. Phase 1 will focus on the development of treatment assignment rules. Thirty caregivers will complete a multidimensional assessment battery that contains measures of risk and protective factors related to treatment modules, and then will participant in an in-depth discussion with a trained clinician to clarify the findings of the assessment. Treatment assignment rules will be developed by examining consistencies and discrepancies between the findings of risk from standardized instruments and caregivers' reports of risk and need. Phase 2 will apply the treatment assignment rules developed in Phase 1 in a pilot study that implements and evaluates the adaptive treatment on a sample of 30 primary caregivers caring for a family member with a dementing illness. Outcomes will be assessed in terms of caregivers' acceptance and satisfaction with treatment, the specificity of effects of modules for targeted risk factors, and by comparing proximal and distal outcomes between Phase 1 and Phase 2 participants. These data will provide evidence of the acceptability and specificity of the adaptive approach as well as information about treatment effect size that could be used in planning a large-scale trial. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]